Del otro lado también duele
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot] Dicen que amar sin ser correspondido duele horrores. Créanme, el querer corresponder y no poder hacerlo, también.


Muchas veces las historias de amor no correspondido están escritas desde el punto de vista del enamorado, para poder transmitir las emociones a flor de piel. Pero no sólo él sufre, también hay quien quisiera corresponder, pero no puede. Porque algunas veces has querido decir que sí, sin poder. ¿Cierto? De eso se trata esta historia.

Disclaimer: Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Del otro lado también duele.**

Dicen que amar sin ser correspondido duele horrores. Créanme, el querer corresponder y no poder hacerlo, también.

- Hola, Abril.- Don siempre ha sido un experto para llegar en los peores momentos. Eso ha sido bueno, cuando ha terminado salvándome la vida o el día, al menos. Hoy no tanto.

- Hey, Donnie.- Contesto, apurándome a guardar mis pensamientos en el fondo de mi mente y devolverle una sonrisa, como la que él siempre tiene cuando se acerca hacia mí. Aunque la mía no es completamente sincera.

Y es que me ha tomado por sorpresa, mientras simulaba leer el libro que me prestó hace ya un par de semanas. No he podido avanzar nada, de lo distraída que he estado últimamente. Pero, ¿cómo le digo que finjo leer sólo para poder pensar en silencio un rato?, ¿cómo le digo que mi mente siempre viaja hacia otras cosas? Cosas que tienen que ver con Casey y la cita que tuvimos la semana pasada. Cosas que tienen que ver con ese sonrojo que siento en mis mejillas cada vez que el jugador de hockey se me acerca demasiado. No puedo, así que simulo que no pasa nada y me encargo de avanzar las páginas sin poner especial cuidado en las letras que las cubren. Mecánicamente.

- ¿Abril?- El tono dubitativo que pone, siempre que me quiere preguntar algo, es tan dulce que me rompe el corazón.

Verán, los ojos de Donnie siempre brillan cuando me hablan. Como los de un niño pequeño cuando mira una repisa llena de dulces multicolores. Su voz tiembla ligeramente, escondiendo miedo de una negativa pero también esperanza de algo más. Sus manos se mueven nerviosamente, su cabeza pensando en todas las posibilidades, a toda velocidad. Así es él, genio y temeroso, y cariñoso y tímido. Y frágil, por dentro. Sus ojos dicen todo, o quizás lo conozco bastante bien.

Me duele, porque Donnie siempre se encarga de ponerse en situaciones embarazosas él sólo. Un día intentó abrazarme, pero terminó arrepintiéndose en el último momento y terminó dándome la mano torpemente. Ese es Donnie. Hay días en los que parece más valiente y más decidido, entonces hace esas pequeñas cosas que me arrancan sonrisas y me calientan por dentro, ¿saben? Yo lo quiero, claro que sí… es solo que, bueno, que él no es Casey.

No, no busco compararlos. Son dos personas completamente diferentes. Donnie es tan sincero, sus emociones tan reales y su sonrisa (enorme) tan genuina. Pero, aún antes de que Casey apareciera, no puedo terminar por corresponderle. Mi mano en su hombro o mi sonrisa contestándole, no son lo que él espera que sean. No pueden serlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto, con unos segundos de retraso. Su mirada me esquiva mientras me acerco y lo miro inquisitivamente, con curiosidad. Espero que hoy no sea el día.

No quiero ser aquella que le rompa el corazón por primera vez. Sé que eventualmente pasara, pero me gustaría que no fuera pronto, o que él asimilara las cosas sin preguntarme nada, o que pudiera despertarme un día y darme cuenta que sí, que lo quiero más que a un amigo. Pero eso no va a pasar. Mis latidos se aceleran cuando él se sienta junto a mí, jugando con sus dedos y sin mirarme directamente. No, hoy no, Donnie.

- Leo dice que no debería hacerlo.- Empieza, más bien para sí mismo, con un tren de ideas ya en movimiento; luego, un suspiro se escapa de sus labios mientras los dedos de su mano derecha golpetean suavemente su rodilla en un movimiento que deja en evidencia su nerviosismo.- Pero… no puedo evitarlo.

Leo. Seguramente él lo sabe, y solamente está tratando de proteger a su hermano menor. Eso explicaría, al menos, las miradas indagadoras del mayor durante las últimas semanas. "¿Qué tanto habrá observado?", me pregunto con curiosidad. Los modos de los ninjas siguen siendo sorprendentes para mí y las maneras que tiene Leo para cuidar a su familia parecen ilimitadas. ¿Se dará cuenta? Probablemente no.

Pero me desvío de lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor. Cuando regreso a la realidad, la mirada despierta de mi amigo está sobre mí. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y su mano derecha, que antes se movía, termina por posarse sobre la mía. Una sacudida eléctrica corre desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el hombro, haciendo que casi quite la mano y detenga la caricia. No lo hago, por hoy está bien así.

- Yo… te quiero, Abril.- Donnie es un genio, y cuando piensa en alguna de sus invenciones suele hablar sin parar, discursos y discursos sin interrupciones ni para tomar aire. Pero él no acaba de comprender del todo la naturaleza emocional, y sus palabras en este campo son directas y abruptas. Lo que lo hace más adorable todavía.

- Lo siento, había repasado exactamente lo que iba a decirte pero… supongo que lo olvidé.- Dice, mirando hacia el piso, su mano aún sobre la mía.

- No hace falta un discurso elaborado para hacerle saber a alguien como te sientes, Donnie.- Interrumpo, en apenas unos susurros. Mi mano escapa de su agarre y se posa en su brazo, moviéndose de manera confortante e invitándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

No hay marcha atrás. Un nudo se me forma en la garganta mientras intento mantener la sonrisa. Sus ojos se abren en entendimiento y su corazón parece detenerse un poco. ¿Cómo es posible que me quiera de esa manera?, no lo merezco.

- Lo siento, Donnie.- Es lo único que se me ocurre decir. Quisiera poder explicarle que la química no ayuda y que seguramente hay algo mal con mis neurotransmisores o conmigo en general. Quiero decirle que sí por mí fuera, lo amaría de la misma manera que él. Que quisiera poder corresponderle y darle un beso y asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Pero no puedo, no puedo decirle que ya hay alguien más y que él es como un hermano pequeño para mí. No puedo asegurarle que encontrará a alguien más y que esto quedará en sólo una memoria más. Las palabras no salen de mí, mientras me arrojo a sus brazos y estos se cierran sobre mí.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos, apretados para no ver lo que ocurre a mí alrededor mientras mi nariz se llena de su aroma. Los brazos de Donnie son fuertes y evitan que tiemble bajo de ellos. Sus manos son tiernas y acarician mi espalda, confortándome. ¿No debería ser al revés?

- No te preocupes, Abril.

Minutos pasan, sintiendo esa calidez típica de él. Su respiración se tranquiliza, junto con la mía y el silencio se hace camino entre nosotros.

- Lo siento.- Repito, rompiendo finalmente el abrazo. Él no se queja, nunca lo hace.

- Ya sabía que esto pasaría.- Admite, en voz baja. Su rodilla no deja de moverse pero aun así sigue mirándome. No molesto, ni enojado.- Pero de cualquier manera, tenía que decirte, ¿sabes?

Lo sé. De otra manera se habría arrepentido de guardar silencio. Y yo hubiera estado temiendo este momento, probablemente alejándome de él para evitarlo. Por tonta y por no poder encarar las cosas de frente, así que me alegra en parte que él lo haya hecho.

Le sonrío, asegurándole que no me pienso alejar. Que lo quiero, aunque sea de una forma un tanto diferente a cómo él hubiera esperado. Pero lo hago, lo quiero. Quiero transmitirle esa paz y calidez que él me transmite cada vez que está cerca, pero de momento eso no parece ser posible.

Quisiera besarlo en la mejilla y susurrarle que todo estará bien. Eso tampoco parece correcto, ahora. Estoy sentada, como una intrusa, en medio del dolor de un corazón roto; así que me pongo en pie, mi mano sobre su hombro, y camino hacia la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana, Donnie.

Creo que cancelaré mi cita con Casey hoy.

Mi corazón también parece estar un poco roto.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Lo mismo de siempre, gracias por leer!

Cualquier cosa, no duden en dejar un review!


End file.
